


A Locksley December

by httphoodmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httphoodmills/pseuds/httphoodmills
Summary: 6 one shots, 5 different versions of outlawqueen with all the christmas cuteness and fluff.





	1. Canon!OQ

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! A couple of weeks ago i wanted to try and create this sort of "project" where i would post one os per day during december, obviously with work and what some people call a life, i didn't had time to finish, but i was still able to write 6 one shots and i figured i'd still post them.
> 
> So here's the deal.
> 
> 6 one shots, 5 different versions of outlawqueen with all the christmas cuteness and fluff, most of them are rather short though. Because i'm terrible at angst there will probably not be a lot lol. I hope that you will all like it. Let me know by writing a review!
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @holylocksleys, on tumblr at henstridgeslocksley or on curiouscat on httphoodmills. Thank you very much for reading! Obviously, none of the characters are mine. If they were, they'd still be alive and wouldn't have eyes for anyone but each other.

A Locksley December.

Day 1 - Canon!OQ.

 

Prompt : Robin and Regina realise that Roland doesn’t know anything about Christmas in the land without magic, he still believes Santa Claus is real, they decide to preserve this belief as long as they can.

.::.

She never thought she could have something like that. 

When Regina Mills woke up that morning to sweet kisses on her shoulder and a grumbled Morning’, from her lover and soon to be husband, knowing that their children were sleeping just down the hall she felt her heart filling with so much love and peace. 

Has it really been 6 months already? Since he came back, since the Black Fairy was defeated, since they had their happy beginning? Apparently so she thought, since today was already the 1rst of December. Everything happened very quickly, one minute they were defeating the black fairy and the next she was in the cemetery holding her soulmate in her arms as he came back to her. To their despair, it took them a couple of days to find Roland and she understood why Robin was pissed at her when he learned that she let him go, but they resolved that. Together.

The first thing they did when they came back with him was moving in together while as the mayor, Regina ordered the destruction of Robin’s grave. For the first time, she could see the dwarfs being truly happy for her and she had never imagine seeing them satisfied to destroy a grave. 

Since then, their lives had been nothing but a happy bliss she couldn’t get enough of. When she was a child, her Mother always told her that love was weakness, happiness useless and power was essential… Well, now that she had love and happiness, she felt stronger and more powerful than she ever was. 

She turned around to face her handsome thief, smiling. Mother had been wrong, she knew that now, she just hoped that since they sent her off she was able to realise that too. 

Robin only had time to kiss her before the door practically exploded open and two excited children came running to their bed, giggling uncontrollably.

“Mom! Dad!” Yes, that happened too. A couple of months after their return, Roland called Regina mom for the first time. In her heart she was the happiest, even though she felt guilty because she wasn’t his mother, that is until she talked to Robin about it who told her that she might not be his mother in the technical sense of the term but the boy barely knew the woman who gave birth to him, she was the one to take care of him, to raise him by his side, so she had a talk with Roland. Assured him that, no matter what, she was not here to replace his mother. He could call her the way he wanted but she and Robin would always make sure to keep Marian’s memory alive in his heart, knowing that if she had the chance to, she would definitely care a great deal about him and be an amazing mom. He understood, her smart little knight, he was so (too?) mature for his age, having known too many heartbreaks already. So if calling her mom could make him happy? She was sure as hell not going to refuse him. “It’s christmas! It’s christmas!” He kept chanting, jumping around on the bed.

Chuckling, Robin was the one answering, “Don’t you think it’s a bit soon for that my boy? We only just started December, there are still twenty five days to go.”

“Daaaad, it’s not too early,” sighed Roland dramatically letting himself fall on the bed. “We can start eating or chocolate now!” The advent calendar that was in the children’s room was indeed per their requests, at first, Regina and Robin talked to the boys and asked them if they’d rather share Henry’s room or if they would prefer to have each their own room but Henry was the first to speak and say that he would love nothing more to have his little brother in his room with him. When they bought the two calendars (The brunette would never understand why her son still wanted one at his age but she’d be lying if she said it didn’t made her feel emotional.) she and Robin both decided to keep them in the room but too high for the children to reach, not wanting to risk having all the chocolate eaten all at once.

“You’re right, breakfast first?” He said getting up and putting on a shirt, “Henry will you help Roland setting the table ready? i’ll be just behind you.”

The children excitedly left the room as he turned to Regina, who was still smiling, watching them go.

“It’s the first christmas we’ll spend together.” Alright, she didn’t expect that. She turned to him, taking a deep breath. No matter how long it had been since the last treat, she couldn’t help but still feel… on the edge? scared? that something might happen any time. Her fiancé was smiling, trying to reassure her. He knew her too well, didn’t he? As well as he knew her, he knew that she didn’t want to talk about it, especially now since the boys would be waiting for them downstairs to make breakfast, so he said something else. “You know… We had… our traditions, in the enchanted forest, they are probably different than they are here, so tell me about it, how’s christmas in Storybrooke?”

She sat down on the bed, keeping his hand in hers and trying to think about traditions she could had with Henry when he was Roland’s age. “When Henry was little he believed strongly in Santa Claus.” She said, smiling at the memory.

“Same thing as Roland, though he still believes, Henry knows about Santa not being real right?” He then said.

“Yes he does, we’re not telling Roland though, are we?” She said, hesitating. She might not be a perfect mother but couldn’t be the one to break this belief. Christmas for children was probably the most exciting season of the year, knowing that Santa was all a myth could ruin that for him and she couldn’t do that to him.

“Obviously not,” whispered Robin, glad to see that once again, they were on the same page about this, he was too young, to innocent and he had experienced too many heartbreaks already to have christmas change. “We’ll let Henry know, but now, i’m sorry Milady, i have to go downstairs and help the boys to cook breakfast.”

She chuckled and got up too, following Robin to the kitchen where they found everything ready the smiling faces of their sons waiting for them. As Robin decided to get everything ready, Regina sat with them and decided to see what exactly Roland knew about christmas here.

“Henry, did you tell this little munchkin what we do for christmas here?” 

“I am not a munchkin mom i am a knight!” almost screamed Roland, but before the brunette could even answer, Henry took his big brother role.

“You are, but you’re still learning how to be a knight, and knights who are still learning can be called munchkin!” He whispered, as if he was telling him a secret until Roland’s eyes grew big and he let out a squeal of joy, “Now do you know that me and my mom each year we go to meet Santa?” He said, pretending he was actually meeting the real Santa.

“You meet Santa?!” Roland almost jumped from his chair, obviously believing every word.

“We do, at the mall while he shops for all the children in this world he gets tired,” explained Henry, and regina’s breath caught in her chest when she realised that it was the story she used to tell him when he grew a bit older and started wondering what was Santa doing at the mall, “but since he is the kindest man alive, sorry mom” he said, turning to her and winking, “he uses his break to become visible for us and he takes time to meet as many children as he can and ask them what they wish for.” 

“Really?!” Said Roland, turning to his father, “Dad did you hear that?! I can meet Santa! Can we go? please? Can we go and meet Santa?” 

His father chuckled and put the pancakes on the table, “Yes we will, not today though because Santa doesn’t shop on sundays but as soon as we can, we will.”

“What else do you do for christmas Henry? i want to do all the same things!” Said the boy, seeming happy with his father’s answer.

“Well, we chose a tree to put in the living room that we can decorate with christmas lights for example and stars and so many other things, we can do it together this year!” Said Henry, still on the confident tone, “Since you’re the youngest, you can even put the star on the top!”

“Can we do that today?” Asked Roland

“First we have to chose a tree and buy everything for it Roland,” Interrupted Regina, “but i promise we will do that next week, i will go shop with your father on friday” She smiled at the little boy excitement.

As they were all eating breakfast, she exchanged a look with Henry and realised that she didn’t need to talk with him to ask him if he could pretend for his brother, he was already doing it the kind and pure soul that he was. 

Since she was a child, christmas had always been ruined for her, but this year with all the friends and family that she had, she couldn’t wait for that night to come.


	2. Dark!OQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina organise their first christmas party together and try to decide how to do it.

A Locksley December.  
Day 2 - Dark!OQ.

 

.::.

Leaving Storybrooke behind wasn’t a terribly painful choice, if you asked the evil queen.

Sure, it did have some good points but no matter where she went there or what she did, people wouldn’t, couldn’t, stop fearing her. That was fun, at the beginning, but after a while, it stopped being distracting and became annoying. Among anyone that hated her, she thought she could have at least one ally : Regina. Herself. When Daniel died, she was born. To help Regina cope, to give her the strength she needed to survive and to seek revenge for her love. But apparently that didn’t truly mattered to her, or so she thought. When they met for the first time, Regina tried to crush her heart but it didn’t kill her, nothing could except hurting Regina herself. So she did what she did best, wrecked havoc all around storybrooke until she was turned into a snake. Thinking of it, it might sound ironic how all she needed to free herself was some magic that was left on the hands of her soulmate’s doppelganger. Regina somehow found him and brought him back, managed to piss him off enough to have him side with her. She couldn’t blame her though, she had felt what loving Robin Hood did to her and she couldn’t deny that it was rather addictive.

But none of that mattered now, after many adventure, Regina ended up giving her some of her love and take back some of her darkness, sending her off to a fresh start. With Robin’s doppelganger.

The hardest part of it all probably was leaving Henry behind, she may be just a part of Regina but Regina loved (loves) her son with her entire being so she did love him too even though she never quite knew how to show it. But in the end, she did the right thing. She may love Henry but he was better off in Storybrooke and he couldn’t stay with her the way she was, his all life was in Storybrooke she couldn’t really ask him to leave and she had to think about herself, she couldn’t stay there, not when everyone couldn’t stop comparing her to Regina, she wanted to be her own person not someone’s shadow. So she left. 

She would never have believed that she could be happy again and find her place in the world but she did, it’s now been 5 months since all of that happened and yet she still wasn’t used to the lightness in her heart, the happiness she felt so easily. At first she didn’t like it, she felt weak and vulnerable but once she let herself go, once she was able to crack open the chains holding her back, she felt like she was flying. She and Robin decided to stick together, it took a couple of weeks but they worked. As many insecurities as she had, he had even more. Unlike Robin Hood, Robin of Locksley never knew love in his life, he lost Marian before he could marry her and then decided to live the rest of his life alone and stealing for himself. 

But he was the one who lived in the shadow of someone else.

She was the one who wasn’t supposed to exist.

Whoever made that up, they must be pretty proud of themselves seeing how great they could be together. The sexual tension was there since the first time they ever laid eyes on each other, but the understanding, the care, the support? That came later. When they started stealing from the rich to give to the poor… mostly, anyway.

They were engaged for a month now, planning the wedding was more hectic than either of them could’ve predicted but they were happy. Leaving in Regina’s castle protected them from the cold, them and the merry men. Yes, after about 2 months of adventures together, they decided that they were ready to look for them and they did. Robin was a bit different, he didn’t have all the memories they shared but they all understood that, even Roland. Seeing someone looking so much alike his father was hard on the little boy, but the brave soul that he was grew into it pretty quickly the same way Robin grew into him, something that was truly amazing to see. 

Now, after everything, christmas season was approaching and the queen wanted it to be perfect. Not only for her, but also for Robin, Roland and all the merry men. They all suffered enough because of her, directly or indirectly, they did. 

For that, she had a gift. 

The gift of life, so to speak.

When Regina split herself in two and created her, what she didn’t realise is that it weakened the curse the casted on herself that prevented her from being pregnant. How that worked exactly? She didn’t know. But when Robin and her started sleeping together, she just assumed that the curse would apply to her as well. What she didn’t count on though is how deeply she fell for Robin and how deeply he fell for her.

True Love, they say, is the most powerful magic of all. Powerful enough to break any curse.

It took her being pregnant to realise that their relationship wasn’t just casual anymore. She loved him. Seeing as their couple broke the curse was just another proof that he did too and she had to admit just how emotional she was about this. She’d never thought she could have it again. You’d thought after seeing two people she loved die she wouldn’t be ready to love again but she was wrong apparently.

The queen needed a couple of days to figure out the best to announce to Robin that he was going to be a father, again, until it became clear. As they were all going to share a toast on christmas eve, she was going to just say it. Sure, she would have hoped to have a bit more privacy for such a big news but saying it like that would be the happiest way for everyone.

She got interrupted in her thoughts by Robin’s lips on her cheek. 

He had spent the whole day out with the men, haunting and preparing for the next job. Pretending to just be tired, when she was actually protecting the baby, the queen said that she didn’t feel that well and stayed in her bed.

“Are you feeling better?” There it was. The genuine concern in his voice. He probably came back early to check up on her, to take care of her. She wasn’t used to that she was probably never going to be. though she wouldn’t really complain. 

“Yes, i do” she answered, “just a bit tired but overall i’m good.” 

“Good.” He seemed to hesitate but finally decided to just say what he had to say, “You know… christmas is coming up and i thought… Maybe we could start working on the plans of the table? I don’t.. i would like to sit next to you and Roland when the time comes. From what you told me about it, this party seem to be about family and… you are my family.” 

The Queen chuckled, he was so sweet when didn’t dare to ask for something. Obviously they would be sitting next to each other, with Roland on his side. Though the slight problem was : She wanted to his reaction to the announcement of the baby and she was addressing everyone she couldn’t very well just look at him and Roland. As much as she wanted the big announcement, what was important to her was sharing this with him. Screw the plan, she thought, she was going to tell him. Now. That is when she realised he was still talking.

“I thought… if things work out the way they do now, we could even keep the same one for next year so that it would some kind of tradition for us, to have everyone around in the castle for christmas.” He looked at her with his bow raised, asking her without words if she was satisfied with this plan.

Here was the opening she needed, breathe Regina, she thought. “We won’t be able to use the same one next year, whichever we use.”

“Unless you can predict the future, there’s no reason why, i mean i’m sure we will still talk to everyone and-” He said, trying to understand her and to find arguments.

“No i know that’s not what i meant,” She interrupted him, “what i mean is we can’t use the same plans because we’re going to have to add a chair, next to us, one people will want to see.” She felt nervous, playing with her hands while she looked at him, trying to see if he understood her meaning, but he didn’t.

“I don’t follow, is there.. someone else you would like to invite?” He asked, frowning. 

“It’s not like that, it’s…” She had to say it. Just be totally honest and breathe it out. “Robin i’m pregnant.”

Stunned.

He was just stunned.

Until he wasn’t anymore and a smile lightened his features. They were going to be parents, they were already taking care of this little Roland together but… This time, it was going to be their child, their blood, the result of their love.

Teary eyed, he found it hard to swallow. So he took her in his arms, holding her as tight as he could and whispering in her ear just how happy he was and how much he loved her.

She was right. 

They wouldn’t be able to use the same one because their child was going to be between them and knowing all their friends and family, they were going to want to see the baby, hold it, talk to this tiny little human. Their lives was about to change, for the better. 

And frankly? 

He couldn’t wait.

“But i thought… i thought you couldn’t..” He managed when recovered his voice, tears filling his eyes. He had been so miserable, until her doppleganger came to him and changed his life for the better. Robin may have not be in love with her, but he sure as hell was grateful for her. Especially now.

“Have children?” She answered, “I didn’t think i could, Regina she-... she casted a curse on herself, but apparently splitting weakened it and i..” He saw her breathe in and out, probably trying to make sense of the whole situation, “i underestimated how much we mean to each other apparently.” She smiled this time. Big and bright. She didn’t need to say anything more, he understood.

“I have to be honest, i didn’t believe in everything you told me about christmas,” Robin smiled, shyly, “but right now all i can think about is that this baby is just a little christmas miracle, so i suppose i was wrong?”

“Yes, i suppose you were.” She smiled back.

He loved her, and apparently she loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Divorced Parents AU. Regina and Robin divorced because they let work get in the way of their relationship, they try to co-parent Roland together and also Henry even though he is not Robin's biological son, Robin is his father. The children insist on having them both for christmas, what they don't know is that their parents have been having a friends with benefits kind of relationships and playing house was all they needed to realise how stupid they have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone. Thanks for following this series, after this one i still have one more one-shot to publish (which i will do tomorrow) and this week-end, i will come to you with a complete new fanfiction which was supposed to be day 5. Day 6 will also be incorporated in this fanfiction which you will discover on saturday. If you want a clue about it, find me on twitter @holylocksleys or on tumblr at henstridgeslocksleys!
> 
> Thanks for following my stories, i truly means the world to me.

A Locksley December.

Day 3 - AU!OQ.

.::.

"Roland, stop running and get dressed!" Snapped Regina.

Sighing she closed the zipper of her dress, it wasn't really her intention to snap at her son but she's been preoccupied since she knew they were going to spend christmas together, that he would be there. He being her ex-husband Robin who she was still completely in love with but had to divorce, for the safety of her own heart and his.

Robin and Regina met about five years ago, at first, it felt like they would never get along. Due to both of their pasts, they were two damaged people, both thinking they were beyond repair so they both guarded their hearts. They ended up working at the same company, two lawyers eternal enemies in the public eyes and their own, until what they now could identified as sexual tension cracked and they caved.

During her whole childhood, Regina's mother the famous Cora Mills, tried to teach her how love is weakness and how she shouldn't let herself feel anything for anyone, she kept telling her that if she wanted to be successful she couldn't let herself be distracted. Not by what she felt like childish feelings, she kept saying, she worked too hard to bring this family where they were and expected her daughter to continue the legacy. Yes, Mills Associates was one of the most successful company in the country and obviously the brunette always understood what was at stake. Her mother proved it to her. Many times. One of these times being the day she had her fiancé killed. Obviously Regina couldn't prove that her mother had anything to do with it, to the eyes of anyone else it was a tragic but simple car accident but she knew better. When a few years later she met Robin, the brunette tried her hardest to resist, to keep her heart guarded and to not let herself fall in love again but with only a smile and his blue eyes he had her. She could always blame it on the dimples, but truth was, he was a good man, with a good heart and from the moment they got together she felt like they were always meant to be. He was probably the best thing to ever happen to her, aside of their children.

As for Robin, he felt grateful and humble to have lived such an easy life but truth was it had never been easy. When he was born, his parent's marriage was already about to explode, his life might have delayed the divorce but it came eventually, that's when everything went downhill. Heartbroken by the lost of her person, Robin's mother began to throw herself into work, neglecting him so much that at the age of 10 he was practically able to live by himself. His father got married again, and again, and again. Three times in total. But it made him happy, Robin used to say, so who was he to judge? Well he was the person who got close to every woman his father dated because of the lack of affection from his own mother and was left almost alone and heartbroken each time divorce paper were signed.

When about nine months ago now Regina received her promotion at work, they both thought it would only be more happiness added to their life together, little did they know it would cause their destruction.

Because of the amount of work she had, Regina was coming back home less and less often, didn't have time to call or skype for long, kept cancelling dates and before they could even realise it, they lost track of who they were and the unique bond between them. After six months of agony, Regina decided to come back home to try and fix her relationship with her husband. She felt guilty, knowing that all the time she had she gave it to their sons and not to him. Robin and the brunette gave themselves a month. A month to fix their relationship and try to figure out what was left to save.

The only problem was : they were angry. As she felt like she was not being trusted, he felt like he was being neglected and given both of their past, both of them got hurt. Badly. During their month, they kept fighting until one night, it went too far and words went further than minds and hearts meant. That night ended up with Regina asking for a divorce and Robin agreeing without even blinking.

Both of them ended up crying themselves to sleep, scared to have lost the best thing that ever happened to them besides Henry and Roland.

Robin got to his friend's place, both of them knowing that they couldn't live under the same roof anymore and Regina kept the apartment for the children. They didn't talk, except for short text messages for anything one of them needed to know about the children. But they don't need to talk to have, do they?

It all started a month ago, being particularly pained by the situation, Henry, Regina's adoptive son got into a fight at school. Nothing major, really but what surprised her is that it wasn't his kind of behavior at all. On the contrary. After they talked things through, the brunette thought that it could be positive to have a chat with Robin about Henry's feeling on the situation, which was a conversation you can't really well have on the phone. She gave him the address of a bar down the street, knowing that having him back into their apartment would hurt her too much and would distract her from the original conversation. When they met that day, they didn't realised how much they had missed each other. In one afternoon they went from talking about Henry to post-orgasm bliss on the bed of Robin's friend's apartment.

They both tried to pretend it would be a one-time thing. They did. But they failed. It was just a week later that it happened again, again and again. Since that afternoon, it never really stopped though both Robin and Regina knew how unhealthy it was.

Now here they were.

Christmas.

They thought about celebrating it together but both decided against it, not wanting to confuse the children. They were having a divorce, they couldn't continue this relationship if it meant fighting each time they weren't having sex. But that was until Roland begged them with his irresistible puppy eyes to have a dinner on christmas eve, to remember what they used to be he said.

Obviously they couldn't refuse him.

Which is why Regina was a mess. Her ex-husband was supposed to be there any minute now and the the kids kept playing together instead of getting ready, the food was cooking but it might take longer than what she expected and her dress didn't suit her the way she hoped it did. She didn't know why she was so stressed out, they had been married for years, she knew what to expect, yet she didn't? Each time they saw each other there was no words exchanged except what was absolutely necessary and before they started this weird relationship, last words they said was the evening they broke up.

.::.

She was tired.

It had been a pretty long day in the office and all she wanted now was to go back home and sleep like the dead, when was the last time she had a proper night? She couldn't even remember. When entered her apartment, she was greeted with the sight of her husband asleep on the couch. How was he doing lately? Since she got her promotion she felt like they barely saw each other and when they did she was so tired she couldn't even find the strength to listen to him.

Woke up by the sound of the door, Robin grumbled a week 'hi'; she quickly answered and went to their room to get ready for the night. She was only half surprised when she heard the door opening and when he asked her what time it was. Half past eleven she said, feeling the guilt feeling her heart once again. She had work, it was important and she knew that he would understand but she missed him.

"Can we talk?" he then said, sounding more awake than he had since she got here. She didn't answer, just nodded as she was taking off her make up.

.::.

This is how one of the worst night of her life started, they did talk for a while but it didn't last. Weeks and weeks of emotions and feelings were released and words went further than thoughts, ending up in divorce treats. At first, neither of them thought they were serious, but they were convinced the other didn't love them anymore so they decided to go through with this first. But they were both wrong.

Not even a month after they got separated, Regina realised that she still had feelings for her husband. At first, she thought it was just residual feelings from their time together, but it lasted, she eventually had to admit that she was still very much in love with him. If only she wasn't that proud, maybe she could be strong enough to fight for him? Even if he didn't love her anymore, he still wanted her so maybe he could love her again?

But she was too proud, sadly.

Or so she thought.

When Robin arrived an hour later, she had a good feeling from the moment she saw him. He looked good, he was in a good and frankly so was she. The moment he saw her, his jaw dropped and he almost let out a gasp, when he found his voice again, he complimented her and her outfit.

Everything went by amazingly, they communicated, laughed and even flirted.

Until the children went to bed.

They both wished them a good night and kissed them on their forehead, Robin then followed Regina to the living room. Their living room, he couldn't help but think.

"Do you want a last glass of wine?" She asked, because if she was honest with herself she wasn't really ready for their evening to end.

He wasn't either, but he knew that he had a couple of drinks that evening already so adding alcohol to his system would probably not be a good idea if he had to drive home. "I had a couple of glasses already so better not, but i wouldn't mind some water? If it's… okay with you i don't want to-"

"It's fine," she interrupted him, "i don't really want tonight to be over yet." She admitted, because if she couldn't be honest with the man she had been married to for years and the man that was probably going to end up inside her before the night ended (she had every intention to try and resist but she also knew that she was fooling herself if she was counting on succeeding) then who could she be honest with?

"Me neither," he answered in a sigh. "We should… probably talk." He said, a serious look on his face, oh, she didn't like that.

"Last time you said that it ended with divorce papers," She said, getting defensive, "are you sure it's a good idea?" She joined him on the couch, they sat next to each other, so close that if they moved for even just an inch they would touch, both of them wanting desperately to reach out but knowing they had to talk. This little "friends with benefits" thing they were doing was fun but it couldn't last forever.

"Last time, i thought i didn't love you anymore."

The air left her lungs, her jaw dropped, her heart started beating faster, did she hear him right? Did he mean?-

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't just drop it on you like this, not during christmas, i didn't intend to i just couldn't hold it-" He continued, but she wasn't listening anymore. He loved her. She heard him right, he still had feelings for her. All these months, longing and being sad, she didn't even realise that maybe the feelings she still had for him were not one-sided.

So she did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him.

When the kiss broke, she looked at him and smiled, "Robin…" She started, "I… I never stopped loving you."

He smiled at her in return. They kissed again. And again. Until they remembered that they needed air to breathe.

"I'm so sorry for everything i said that night," Said Robin, the first one to break the silence, "I was hurt, and angry, part of me might still be but…" He took a deep breath, to gather courage probably, "being with you, Henry and Roland tonight made me realise that whatever happened, it's not worth losing all of this. Losing us. Losing you."

"Oh i was a bitch too," she chuckled, because it was true, out of all the things that were said that night, she was probably the one who said the most hurtful things. "I'm so sorry, i shouldn't have said all those things i thought i could move on and forget you but then i saw you and things happened and-"

"Very nice things," he interrupted her, chuckling. "If i could say so myself."

"Yes," She smiled, understanding without a doubt what he was referring to. "That was when i realised… i couldn't let you go. I was too proud to fight for you, thinking you didn't love me anymore just broke my heart, i wasn't strong enough to do anything about it, this is why i kept coming to you."

They both sighed, Regina tucking herself in her husband's arms. Everything wasn't solved, they were probably going to have a lot to work on, but they owed it to themselves to try because they were one soul and no one can't separate two half of one soul. Not even death.


	4. Day 4 - Bandit!OQ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Regina actually interrupted the wedding between Robin and Zelena and they left together as Henry and Emma got back to Storybrooke, the first winter they spend together is particularly cold and they share a blanket near the fire to stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> So i know y'all are most probably all drowning under the "too much to read!!" after valentine's day, but this is super short so i thought i could still be posted now.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, sharing, liking my fics, it means a lot to me that you would take time out of your day to do it.
> 
> In case anyone's interested, i will post the first chapter of my new oq think on friday, if anyone wants to know the subject, check my twitter @holylocksleys i will post a teaser tonight! 
> 
> Let's keep outlawqueen alive, shall we?
> 
> I hope everyone has an amazing day/evening.
> 
> And now.. happy reading!

A Locksley December.  
Day 4 - Bandit!OQ.

.::.

Regina’s life was complicated.

One day she was a lonely bandit, trying to steal her way out of the kingdom to escape the evil queen, the next day she was part of a sort of band of men, stealing to give to the poor.

Everything started a couple of months ago, when a kid named Henry (was that his name? Henry? yes, she thought it was.) came to her and claimed that he was her son, which was obviously ridiculous because she never had a son she couldn’t have one. He kept telling her how her reality wasn’t real and how she had been cursed, that she had to find her true love and kiss him. None of it had made sense.

At the time.

Thinking about it now, she realised that she should’ve trusted the kid. As she almost got caught by the queen, stealing from her carriage Robin Hood the infamous thief and her competition saved her, immediately she felt some sort of connexion, a bond toward him that she never felt before. That’s when he announced her that he was engaged and was supposed to get married the same day. To protect her heart, she tried to leave but that’s when the weird kid reappeared with his other mother who didn’t make more sense. She didn’t know what convinced her, but a couple of hours later she entered the church and after a minute of looking at him she realised that she was feeling things for this man and she trusted Henry and Emma, no matter how weird that sounded, so she crossed the distance that separated her from him, ignoring the whispers as much as she could and grabbed his collar and kissed him. 

But what happened wasn’t what the boy and his mother predicted.

A curse broke, yes, but they were the only one cursed. They had a way to go back home. As they said goodbye, Emma hugged Regina and whispered in her ear, “don’t let him go now that you have him.” She smiled and both she and Henry went through the portal. She never saw them again. Obviously, they were times when she was wondering what happened to them, if they were happy, but she guessed she would never have the answer.

She still followed the blonde’s advice though.

She ran away with Robin and his merry men, feeling much happier for all of them than sorry for Zelena who didn’t take long to find a new fiancé, richer with a higher title. The gang decided quickly to stay together without caring if there was an evil queen after them, they always liked living on the edge.

Tonight was a bit different though, the Queen was in another realm, assisting in some sort of ceremony and they knew that they could handle the couple of guards she left patrolling the forest looking for them. To celebrate this quiet moment, they decided to light up a fire and take a night to rest in their camp. The fire warmed their bodies and heart, far away you could hear chants and laughter, sign of the good moment they were sharing. Come to think of it, Regina realised that they were all part of her family now, the family she build and was proud of. With christmas approaching Regina was super happy to have them all in her life and not spend these usually cheerful days alone and running. When the stomachs were full, the stars in the sky shining brightly and the fire almost smoke, Robin and Regina found themselves alone, both reluctant to go to sleep and let their moment end.

They sat by the fire for a couple of minutes, in a comfortable silence both listening to the noises of the forest, place that they were now calling home. Until Robin broke the silence. 

“That was a great night.” He said, turning his head to look at her. With all the adventures he went through, the places and treasures he’s seen and the people he met, there wasn’t much that could leave him breathless. Except Regina Mills, apparently.

“It was,” she answered, “i’m glad we could have it, who knows when the opportunity is going to strike again.” She thought about her parents. Her mother, dying of an unknown illness. Her father, killed by the queen… the evil queen. The life in her Castle after that became unbearable, she never even really liked but without her parents it became worse. Until she realised her step-mother was trying to have her killed. She never really understood why until she confronted her and she admitted that it was revenge for getting her true love killed by her mother. Complicated history indeed. Long story short, Regina hadn’t had the possibility to celebrate christmas in a long time so she was happy to have it now with the people she considered as her family.

“True.” Simply sighed Robin. 

The fire was almost getting burned out, the night was cold which had the brunette shiver. Without really thinking about it she pressed herself against Robin who put his blanket around both of them. They shared an awkward smile when they realised how close they were, both of their heart beating in unison. That’s when finally, after months of dancing around each other they shared their first kiss.

In the big love stories that were only heard about and that no one truly saw, they usually describe the first kiss with the person you love as electric, passion, fire, care, tenderness and happiness. To be honest with herself, Regina never truly believed that. She knew the first kiss would be great and special but that was until now. Now, she could see for herself that she was wrong and all the story writers were right. There was no way to describe it, and if she had to in only one word? She knew which one she would chose.

Love.


End file.
